Thoughts of a brother lost
by Mika Lockheart
Summary: Sequel to Thoughts of a lost brother. which you might consider reading first. This story is Anna's thoughts on her brother.


**A/N For all of you that have/ are going to read this, it may be worth your while to read my version of "Thoughts of a lost brother." before reading this one. It's Velkans thoughts to Anna as he turns back into the werewolf (this one takes place after that and before the battle with Dracula). Please do read both and give me reviews. Thanks!**

My darling brother, Velkan.

Gods, how I miss you and how I grieve for you. I never imagined the kind lonliness that would follow me after you were taken from me. I never imagined how empty the castle seemed without your laughter, your music ringing from the main hall. My life feels so empty without you, so...void of anything that brings me joy.

Brother...from the moment I was born we were inseperable. Father would say we should have been joined at the hip, because we were never apart. I remember as a little girl, how I would climb into your bed at night during the cold thunder storms that rock our country in spring. And you would hold me tightly against you and whisper silly stories in my ear, or sometimes, sing me to sleep. I remember, brother, being ill and feeling your cooler body crawel in beside me at night - because you were too worried to leave me in my room alone. You told me it was to keep the monsters away. I didn't understand then the meaning behind those words until I was much older.

When I saw you in the castle that night alive Velkan, it was like my entire world came back to me for a split moment. My brother, back with me, a miracle. And the look of horror when you saw me...and then, the look of horror that must have been on my face as your beautiful features turned into that of a werewolf. I was horrified, God Velkan of all things that had to happen to you, this was the worst, because I knew you were in there somewhere. If you had been a vampire, I could have mustered the strength to stake you, because I would have known in my heart that my brother was dead. As a werewolf Velkan, you were still you inside, except for those cursed nights of the full moon, you'd be my brother. I'll look for a cure Velkan, I don't want to think its hopeless, but deep down I know that I won't be able to do that for you. You, Velkan who would have gone to the ends of the earth to see me happy and me, your sister who can't save you from a fate that is worse then hell itself.

I love you Velkan, I don't think you or I ever said that enough to each other in life. I guess thats how circumstances work in the world we live in. But I do love you. You were far more to me then a brother, but a best friend. My only true friend, the one who grinned and applauded me when I proved myself in battle. I don't think anyone - not even Father could have been any more proud. You bragged about it for weeks and I felt like I had earned my place to fight along your side. How I miss you now brother, the nights of story telling and laughter between us are long since over and now it is I who must carry on the fight against Dracula without you to fight alongside of.

I think you always knew it would be me, Velkan, although I always felt like you wished the burden not rest on my shoulders. I know you probably feel like you failed me by leaving me in this world alone. The last survivor of the Velarious family. I want you to know that I don't blame you, we both knew deep down this was the way it would be. We will win the battle, Velkan, you, me and that annoying (but handsome) Van Helsing. Our family will be safe , and we'll live forever in happiness even in death.

The moon is out now Velkan, its full, like the last night you spent in the castle before you changed. I want you to know I love you, and I hope I've made you proud. I think of you every day with love and fond memories of the brother you once were and will be again. I swear on my life Velkan you and I will be together. But for now, I must say farewell to you, my brother and closest friend. The final battle against Dracula is coming and there is nothing else for me to do but fight and pray that between Van Helsing and myself, we can win the battle. So I'll wipe the tears from my cheeks and say it now, before I lose all strength to fight and the will to even live and allow the moons embrace to remind me of you for the remainder of the night.

And so this is it, my deaest brother. Farewell...we will meet again; in this life, or the next.


End file.
